Various means have been used in the prior art to arm a munition during the launching or deployment operation. One of the means for accomplishing this electrically was to induce a short high frequency pulse by electro-magnetic coupling into the munitions' internal arming circuitry. Usually the high frequency pulse had to have sufficient energy to blow wire links which then programmed and actuated the munition. Frequently the programming was accomplished by controlling the amplitude of the HF pulse. However, due to the limited resolution of such systems the number of instructions were limited to only two. Another problem with some of the prior art arming devices was that they frequently attempted to combine the programming and activation operations during the launch period. The combined operations during launch limited the available time to deliver programming instructions and usually prevented last minute change in setting. Another problem with the prior art devices was that the energy transferred by electro-magnetic coupling could not be accurately delivered because of varying mechanical tolerances and differences in the properties of the magnetic materials surrounding and bridging the inductive working gap. A further problem with prior art devices using wire links for fuzing was the fact that the link burn out action followed an exponential curve requiring precisely defined amounts of energy to be delivered to the links for consistent results. The combination of limited time for programming, variations in mechanical tolerances and magnetic properties, and the need for precisely defined amounts of energy tended to produce an arming system during launch which was unreliable.